Power
by taylaymartinay
Summary: every family has secrets, right? well James Potter had the biggest family secret of all. It was so secret that not even sirius knew. he meant to tell Lily, but unfortunatly was unable to tell her. Now Harry has to deal with the curse on his own.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Ron came down the stairs for breakfast

"Yes, Happy birthday, Harry." Sirius said smiling

"Thanks." said Harry taking Sirius's badly wrapped present

He tore open the sphere of brown packaging to find a beautiful golden snitch with the initials H.J.P carved into it.

"Wow, it's…it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Harry asked turning it to look at the other side

"Well…," Sirius hesitated "It was something that your dad gave to you on your first birthday; Dumbledore had the order check out the remains of your parents old house and Remus found it and brought it to me, so we cleaned it off and polished it." he finished

Harry was at a loss of words. This was something his father had given him. A present from his own father. This snitch was Harry's own proof that his father had existed and had loved him, that James Potter wasn't just a figment of everyone else's imagination.

"Your dad had the initials carved into it." Sirius said

"That's so cool Harry!" said Ron

"Thanks Sirius, thanks a lot." harry tried to put as much meaning in those words as possible

"Alright here's mine." said Mrs. Weasley handing him another brown package.

Harry put the snitch in his pocket and opened the present. It was in a colorful box. Harry opened the box and found a cherry pie.

"It looks delicious, Mrs. Weasley, thanks."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it." she said happily going back to cooking breakfast

"Here Harry, I got you this." Ron handed Harry a box of different flavored Chocolate frogs

"Thanks, Ron."

They waited for the others talking and laughing with the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, hash brown, and toast. After about twenty minutes Fred and George made their way down stairs.

"Here, Harry have a Fainting Fancy on us." said Fred

"And use it well." said George

Harry thanked them and went back to hearing about Buckbeak and how many more dead rats Sirius would need to feed him.

When Hermione came down she gave Harry a book on unusual magical powers.

"Happy fifteenth," she said "I thought the book might be something you would be interested in."

"Thanks. I'll take a look at it."

Ginny gave him a new wizards chess set.

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to hang out in Harry and Ron's room.

Harry and Ron played chess, Hermione and Ginny played Exploding Snap with Fred and George.

Harry couldn't concentrate. He wanted to try out his snitch. Immediately after the last round Harry jumped up and pulled it out.

It soared beautifully, it went all the way across the room and back in about five seconds. It even went through the exploding snap with out knocking it down.

Harry caught it with out so much as a flinch.

"Perfect." he said to himself

"It's really pretty." Ginny said standing up to look at it.

Harry did notice there was something about it that made it different, and it wasn't the initials. It seemed to glow, it's wings were more narrow than a normal snitch.

"I know." he said

He ended up starting a game of catch; everyone stood in a circle trying to catch the snitch.

"I almost had it." Hermione laughed

Ron went cross eyed trying catch it "Dang it, I had it I swear."

Harry seemed to be the only one who could catch it.

"I guess that's why neither me nor Fred tried for seeker." George laughed

That night Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge chocolate cake with 15 written on it. Every one sang Happy Birthday to him. Remus had been able to make it, Arthur Weasley made it, Tonks made it, even Kingsly was there.

After three cups of hot chocolate and two slices of cake everyone decided it was time for bed. Ron wanted to complain that it was only eight-thirty, but Mrs. Weasley was firm.

Harry lay in bed trying to sleep, but something was wrong. His skin was stinging, not enough to scream or shout, but just enough to make him uncomfortable.

As the night went on it got worse and worse. Now the pain was on full blast, but it hurt so much he couldn't shout out, he just couldn't. it hurt. all of him hurt, he needed something, but he didn't know what. All he could do was squirm.

Finally the pain reached it's peak, it couldn't have hurt anymore, already it was like he had the cruciatus curse on him. Then all of the pain went from his chest out to his arms and legs, this time he did scream, he screamed so loud he was surprised Ron hadn't woken up. Then the pain was gone.

Harry just laid there, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. All the energy had been drained out of him.

He felt like he had laid there for hours, and he must have because when he opened his eyes he saw the sun was up, it must have been ten o'clock.

At least it wasn't hurting anymore.

He sat up gingerly to see that Ron was gone. Harry looked at his night clothes and saw his shirt was soaked in sweat.

He stood up just to check that he was ok. He almost fell over. His bones were still soar. He bent over and puked, everything he'd had in his stomach came out.

Harry got dressed intending to tell everyone what had happened. When he touched the door knob it shocked him. Harry walked slowly to the stairs and tried as best as he could to go slowly.

When he made it to the kitchen he saw everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Oh, Harry you look sick. Are you alright? You don't look well."

Harry was just going to tell them when something like embarrassment came over him. He had this feeling like if he told them it would be like dancing naked in front of them. He couldn't explain why he felt like this, but he knew he couldn't tell them.

"I'm not really feeling that well," he said noting that his voice sounded a little deeper and huskier "I'm…I'll go back to bed."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry left.

Again, as soon as he touched the door knob it shocked him.

Harry went back to bed and just lay there. His brain felt empty, but heavy all a the same time.

He didn't realize it when he finally fell asleep, he just remembered it was quiet.

When he woke up the sun was just setting, he looked around thinking he should have woken up at least once in the afternoon. He shrugged the thought away.

He got up slowly and walked to the door. he remembered the last two times he had touched this door knob it had shocked him and he definitely knew that wasn't normal.

He reached out slowly and touched the door knob. It shocked him, for some reason he didn't move his hand. He kept it there. The electricity created a line of bright blue from the door knob to his hand. Harry felt a sense of power like he could control the electricity.

He pulled his hand back but didn't want the connection to break. The electricity stretched out for his hand. It was still a thin but long line of bright blue.

Harry yanked his hand back in shock. After he shook off most of the shock he went down stairs where everyone was eating dinner.

"Oh, you do look much better," Mrs. Weasley said smiling "Though you do look tired still."

"I feel fine." was all Harry said

As he reached for the water pitcher again it shocked him.

_It looks like anything silver or metal does it he thought_

_Even when he lifted his fork it did it. _

_At the look on Harry's face Tonks said "You alright Harry?"_

"_I'm fine, just tired." he said _

_She nodded and started to talk about the next match between Ireland and Greenland._

_Through the next few days Harry learned some new things._

_First:_

_After about three days he had this strange feeling in side him like he was going to explode. He thought he would ignore it, but soon realized that something would happen if he didn't get out._

_He ran straight for the bathroom. Once inside electricity literally came out of him; came out of every pore in his body. It was very painful and he had to keep himself from shouting out incase someone heard him, but he found that it kept him from exploding on others._

_Second: he had to have these little explosions of electricity every two or three days_

_Third: every time he touched a person or something metal or silver it shocked him or the other person._

_Once it shocked Ginny so hard it reduced her to tears. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The year had been a long one considering it was their first year and James being the kind and 'innocent' eleven year old invited his friends to his house for the summer._

_He brought them to the large entry way. It had marble stairs and beautiful white marble tiled floor and paintings of old ancestors hanging on the walls._

"_Well, this is my house." James said nervously. James's nervousness made Sirius, Remus, and Peter suspicious because James was never nervous._

"_It's nice." Remus commented_

"_Listen," James took a deep breath. It seemed he was about to say what ever he had been nervous about "What ever you hear please, please don't go on the right side of the house. Please."_

_It was like he was fighting himself for telling them rules, but he seemed so desperate that they couldn't refuse._

"_Alright," Sirius said "We promise, but why?"_

"_I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I would if I could. just don't go anywhere near the right side, everything you need is on the left." _

_They nodded and didn't ask any other questions, by the time it was night they had forgotten._

_By the time it had been a week Sirius didn't remember any of it. He had been walking to the entry way when he heard voices. He bent his face close to the door to the kitchen. It was a girls voice._

"_I can't take this when will they be gone?" a girl's voice. A teenage girl's voice._

"_Just be patient, sweet heart." Mrs. Potter's voice _

_Sirius opened the door to find Mrs. Potter by herself making cookies with the house elf, the muggle way. The house elf couldn't have made that voice her voice was too squeaky, but there was no one else._

"_Can I help you, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked_

"_I thought I heard a girls voice." he said going to the counter and taking one of the already cooked cookies form the counter._

"_Oh, does my voice really sound that young?" she said blushing_

"_No, I mean I really heard a girls voice. Like a teenager."_

"_Well it must have been me because there is no one else but Sugar, here." she pointed to the young house elf who they had named sugar for some unknown reason._

_Sirius decided not to fight with her and went to find Remus._

_Remus was walking through a hallway when he noticed it would take him to the right side. He knew he wasn't supposed to go on the right side, but it tempted him so much._

_Right that second a huge blast of wind went past him, it was so forceful it almost blew him of his feet. He had to cover his eyes to keep them from tearing up._

_When the wind stopped Remus heard someone breathing very hard from the next hall. Remus ran to who ever was in that hall shouting_

"_James! Is that you? Are you ok? James!" _

_He heard running and the breathing was gone. Remus made it to the hall, but no one was there. He ran further just to see if any one was there. _

_After what felt like hours of searching and running, he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder. he jumped and shouted._

_When he turned it was Sirius with the most serious look on his face that he had ever seen._

"_What are you doing?" Sirius whispered_

"_I'm sure I heard someone and it sounded like they were in pain." he said_

_Sirius didn't look shocked._

"_I know how you feel," he said "I heard a girl talking to Mrs. Potter and it was like a teenage girl. When I came in she said she was talking to Sugar."_

_After that both agreed not to say anything about it to James knowing he would find someway to cover it up._

_Harry felt so exhausted that night, he had spent all day cleaning out the cellar. He was laying on his bed face down when Ron came in._

"_Hey, Harry it's dinner time."_

"_Mmm." was all he could muster. At first he thought of not going and just sleeping, but he realized if had any intention of staying awake tomorrow he would have to eat tonight, the new power was draining a lot of his energy._

_He lifted his head and said "Alright, lets go."_

_Ron nodded and walked with him._

_Dinner was quiet tonight, mostly because they all knew they would have to start cleaning down stairs of the cellar. Everyone knew it was the creepiest place in the house. _

_There was a huge bang and everyone jumped a foot in the air._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Everyone looked up at the kitchen door as if the knocker were knocking there instead of the front door._

"_I'll get it." Mr. Weasley stood up and said _

_He walked slowly out. They heard tow more knocks and the door opened. All was silent for a minute. Then they heard a muffled husky voice talking. They didn't hear Mr. Weasley respond, but someone's heavy foot steps walking to the kitchen._

_Everyone was in shock no one knew what to do, they couldn't hide. Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus stood up with wands out. _

_The door opened and it was…James!_

_Harry's brain went totally numb. Somewhere in the back he heard someone's cry of shock and Mr. Weasley coming up behind James. Before anyone could make any quick movements James started to talk._

"_Please, trust me," he said "I am here to help you Harry."_

_Harry started to see the difference now. This man was taller than James, he had a wider jaw, and his voice was too rough. It couldn't be his father._

"_I am your uncle, shaughn." he said coming slowly toward Harry._

"_No," Harry said stepping back "I don't have an uncle." he thought for a second of uncle Vernon, but he didn't count._

"_That's a lie," said 'shaughn' "It was something you and everyone you see hear was told. If you allow me to sit I can explain."_

_All the adults looked at each other then Mrs. Weasley nodded and shaughn sat down next to Harry. They still kept their wands out._

"_It all started, a thousand years ago." he said. His face started to glow red at having to tell everyone about this, but he knew it was tell everyone or don't tell Harry._

"_What started?" Hermione asked_

_He looked at her, then back at Harry._

"_What you have been facing the last few days." he said_

_How could he know what he was going through? The thought that it was his 'hidden' uncle came through his mind and he knew he had no choice but to trust him or do this on his own. Harry felt his face getting red. Shaughn kept going._

"_One of our oldest ancestors was rich and greedy, nothing would satisfy him. He sought out Merlin. He asked Merlin to give him powers beyond anyone else's and to make sure it could be past on. Merlin knew he was already powerful enough. He granted his wish, but at a price. We feel embarrassed even to mention it, we find it hard to show our powers to anyone unless we are forced to duel. Have you noticed this?"_

_He remembered how he wanted so badly to let the adults figure out what was going on and how he couldn't tell them because of the shame and embarrassment he had felt that morning._

"_I remember. How are you my uncle?" he asked "My father didn't have any siblings." _

"_Yes, how?" Sirius asked angrily _

_Shuaghn sighed_

"_If we are close together a lot and near normal people they start to get suspicious. So we were all sent to different schools and told never to mention our siblings to anyone. It was necessary to keep the secret. that's why we lived so far from any towns or cities."_

"_What powers are you talking about?" Hermione asked, annoyingly in Harry's opinion._

"_Have you ever read a story about a rumored family that has powers?" he asked _

"_Yes, actually, mad people running about saying he saw this family blowing fire and water and some had wings. It was all due to some potion gone wrong." she said _

"_That was the excuse we put out anyway." he said smiling. his face getting redder._

_Hermione laughed while the adults gasped _

"_Oh please," she said "Your trying to tell me that you the-"_

"_The Rewops." he interrupted _

"_Yes." she said still laughing_

_He put stood up without smiling this time. It put an end to Hermione's laughter. He closed his eyes like he was in pain. And a second later great white wings spread from his back._

_Everyone gasped, even Hermione._

"_My power," he said stretching the wings "Is having wings. I can fly too."_

"_So everything James told us was a lie?" Sirius asked looking in aw at the wings_

"_Not everything." shuaghn said _

"_And what about Lily?" Sirius asked "was he going to let her know?"_

"_He was, but an unexpected turn of events happened, I'm sure you remember?"_

_Sirius stood up in a rage._

"_Don't you dare speak of my friend like that!" he shouted _

"_He wasn't just your friend!" shuaghn said angrily "he was my brother, he was my mother's son, and now he's is gone and I need to do what he asked of me!"_

"_How do we know you are telling the truth?" Tonks asked trying to keep the peace_

_He seemed to calm a little and pulled his wings in._

"_You saw my powers so you know I am telling the truth." he said_

_This was something everyone seemed to agree on because no body said anything. Sirius sat down with a dark look on his face._

"_So what did my dad ask you to do?" Harry asked_

_Shuaghn sat down._

"_He asked me to be your taker." he said as simply as if everyone knew what it was._

"_What's that?" Ron asked _

_Shaughn didn't look at Ron as he answered._

"_The taker is sort of the same thing as a god father, they make sure the child is protected and has good training when they reach fifteen. The only difference is the taker doesn't take the child in like a godfather does; the taker just provides."_

_Harry tried to imagine his father asking this man to be his 'taker' and found it was quite easy._

"_Hey, what was my father's power?" Harry asked_

_Shuaghn seemed surprised by this question, but answered anyway._

"_He had the power of water, and loved to use it at any given opportunity; without people around I mean," he smiled "Of course, he used to play pranks too."_

_He was lost in his thoughts for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it._

"_I have a deal for you," he looked around at the people of the order "Me and my family can work for you in the order if you let us live here." he said calmly_

"_Well…," began looking as if she was unsure of what to say "I think you can stay for now, but you should really speak with professor Dumbledore. Why exactly do you need your whole family to live here?"_

"_It's part of the curse; we can't stand being away from each other. We really want Harry to truly be part of our family and Harry needs to be trained I'll call my family tonight and they should come by tomorrow."_


	3. update

UPDATE

I am writing a new chapter for Power, so I will update soon. Thanks for waiting SO long if you did.

(This new chapter should unconfused you, if your confused.)


	4. meet the family

_Vance sat on the floor watching Chris playing chess by himself, and Shaughn and Tess playing exploding snap. He had been forced to boredom since his brother James had brought his friends home complaining about how he wished he could have some friends other than his family to play with at home. Now Vance was always warned before he went out, 'Don't do this…' 'Be careful…' or worst of all 'Make sure no one can see you when you go down the hall, Vance…'_

_Vance groaned and laid on his back._

"_Oh, come on, Vance, don't be like that." Chris said laughing_

"_Easy for you to say," Vance said "Your still training. You have to stay in one place ALL the time." Vance remembered his own training, it had been horrific._

_Suddenly a wave went over him and he realized he hadn't let his power out all summer, he would pay for it now, it would come on him faster than normal._

_He sat up quickly._

"_I'm gonna blow." he said_

_Tess made a face and said_

"_Oh, please could you go to the bathroom? we're having a match here!"_

"_Fine." he moaned feeling it come faster. He ran out the door ignoring the warning and ran as fast as he could, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. _

_More wind than he had ever felt before came pouring out of his body, out of every pour of his body. It wasn't that comfortable. _

_When it was over he was forced to his knees panting and trying to catch his breath. He hated having the most pathetic power. Wind._

"_James? Is that you? Are you ok? James!"_

_Vince lifted his head. He really hated James now, he stood up even though he felt weak and ran as fast as he could toward their room._

_He realized he would have no choice, after a minute, but to use the secret compartment. He ducked into the hall closet, it was something James had made._

_Once he made sure the door was closed he reached his hand to the very back of the closet and felt for the button. Once it was found he pushed it._

_He felt the closet moving. When it stopped he opened it and stepped out._

_Chris, Shaughn, and Tess were just finishing their games. They all stopped to look at him._

"_What are you doing?" Shaughn asked_

"_I was followed." Vince said_

_After that he got shouted at by his brothers and sister and then they proceeded to get their parents and other sister Sabrina, who had been to the kitchen, to shout at him. James thankfully never knew about it._

_Vince smacked his arm on the hard floor, he looked up to see a living room all green, like slytherin. He stood up to see he had been the last to arrive. Well the last of the siblings anyway._

"_What took you so long?" Sabrina asked_

_Sabrina was the first of the Potter's two girls and third child in the family, she basically loved taking control of things, but was a lot of fun when she wasn't taking control. She had jet black hair braided all the way down to her lower back. She was wearing black and red colored robes and holding Chris's daughter Piper, who was just a year old._

"_I was wondering if I would meet the kid who chased me that day." he said knowing they would know what he was talking about._

"_I bet you will." Chris said. Chris was the youngest of all six children. He had the trademark black hair and wore glasses. He liked the cowboy theme and wore jeans and a button up shirt, he never got the hat though._

_Shaughn walked into the room followed by a boy who could have truly been James. He was tall and had the same build. He looked more like James than even Shaughn did._

"_Everyone," Shaughn announced "This is Harry."_

_Everyone had been wanting to see Harry for so long that it was strange that no one knew what to do or say._

"_Hello, Harry," Doreen, the mother said "it's so good to meet you."_

_Harry smiled but didn't completely look convinced they were really them._

"_Well," Shaughn said "This is your grandmother. Our mother," he pointed to Doreen "And that's your aunt, Sabrina. This is your uncle Vance…" he point to Vance. Vance had dark hair and the same brown eyes as everyone else, but he was into leather. He wore leather pants, a black shirt, and a leather jacket, even though he was thirty-five he looked twenty-eight._

_Shaughn continued "That's your aunt Tessa and your uncle Chris." Tessa liked to keep short hair and loved to wear clothes that had dried paint splattered on them. Chris was pretty average with black pants and a green sweater._

"_Now," Shaughn went on "This is my wife Farah," Farah was from Ireland, with dark red hair and brown eyes. " these two are my twin daughters Gwen and Doreen, after mum." Gwen and Doreen were two tall seventeen year old girls with long brown hair and both wearing red shirts with white doves on them._

"_That's Sabrina's husband, Marcello, from Spain, that's their three boys Charlus, Paul, and Maurice," Charlus looked about sixteen with dark hair and a black hoodie. Paul looked fifteen with the same dark hair and was looking at the floor not wanting to be in the spotlight. Maurice looked seven or maybe eight years old, he had dark hair that made his face look more baby-ish._

"_This is Vince's wife Rayna, and their daughter Ruth." Rayna had blonde hair and was very thin, Ruth had light brown hair and looked fourteen._

"_Tessa's husband Alan and their two kids Alex and Chase," Alan wasn't very tall and he looked plain, Chase looked fifteen with dark blonde hair that went to his jaw. Alex looked eleven or twelve with jet black hair and he looked thin._

"_And This is Chris's wife Megan and their three children, Connor, Jesse, and Piper, in Sabrina's hands."_

_Megan was dark blonde and not so thin, Connor looked thirteen, Jesse had dark hair and looked twelve, Piper was just a year old with beautiful, curly dark hair, she had the cutest baby face too._

"_The ones with powers are Gwen, Doreen, Charlus, and Chase. Gwen's power is wings, flying, Doreen has the power of water, which is what your dad did," he blushed "Chase has the power of wind, and Charlus has the power of Ice." his face got redder talking about his families powers, but it wasn't only him that was red in the face, all the teenagers he had mentioned were redder than he was._

_Right that moment professor Dumbledore walked into the room._

"_Professor Dumbledore." Shaughn said _

"_shaughn," Dumbledore said "I believe we have much to discuss, can we speak in the kitchen?"_

_Shaughn nodded and he and Charlus followed Dumbledore._


End file.
